Marauder's First Christmas
by moongazer7
Summary: What sort of mischief can the thrhee marauders who remained at hogwarts achieve on a christmas day? Follow the three marauder's  around on their christmas day to find out! Note That: this fic assumes that peter went home so, there's no mention of him.


Author's note: so here is a Christmas present and a Christmas tle for all of you on fanfiction who clicked on this to enjoy! Please do. And consider this my make up chapter for you regular folllowers as this will be the two days you'll get chapters back to back on both days. Anyway, please enjoy and do drop in a review if you will! Thanks looking forward to seeing what you think!

The young James Potter woke up on a cold windy winter's day and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He didn't wake up on his own accord however, a loud, boisterous "Oi James! presents," coming from near his ear had woke him. He looked around for the boy with the lower voice who had practically shouted in his ear, who was his friend, Sirius Black.

"so, you are finally awake now? We thought you'd never wake up, mate," Sirius said chuckling at James. James swatted at sirius playfully.

James got up and stretched, and said grinning widely back, "be nearly impossible to wake up earlier then now, we got back at three from pulling that prank on filch." James glanced at the clock and then let his gaze fall on the pile of presents. He grinned widely and walked towards the presents.

"good morning, James," another voice, this one was another friend, though this one was much more reserved, named remus lupin, said peering out behind what looked like a new book, "Are we still planning to go down to the great hall for christmas lunch?" James started to rip open his presents. He ripped open the largest one yet and found a box full of joke shop items along with a short note from Sirius.

"Yeah, lets do that," sirius said looking at James who nodded and continued to look through Sirius's present.

"thanks mate! James said cheerily to Sirius, "we'll have lots of fun with these. oh imagine the chaos we'll reek?" James grinned putting the box aside and took the next gift off the pile. this gift was from his mother and father and he unwrapped it to find a card, some chocolates, and quite an assortment of little gifts. James continued unrapping presents from the large pile of gifts he had gotten, and Sirius and James exchanged words. Occasionally, Remus would add in something looking up from his book. towards the end James came across a heavy medium thick package. James placed it on the ground, bewildered.

"I wonder, who this is from?" James said puzzled, opening the wrapping paper.

"probably Remus, my package looked the same," sirius said taking his pajamas off and putting on some robes. Sirius and James exchanged glances both finding it amusing what remus had given both. Of course, being the bookworm he was, it was not surprising that they got a large package each with books inside, though, James's package did look a bit larger.

"thanks, Remus," James said grinning at him, "quite the gift from you?" Sirius stuffed his pajamas under his blankets not bothering to fold them neatly. James pulled out three books. The first being a book on quidditch, the second being a book on defending oneself, and the last was Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.

"though, expected mate, you're always behind one, If I didn't know you well enough, I would think the books were part of you," Sirius said grinning widely at Remus as he straightened up proudly. James chuckled softly at Sirius's comment and Remus couldn't resist but smile up at Sirius from his book. Remus glanced at the clock, half an hour had gone by.

"they are interesting, and you can learn quite a bit," remus mused trying to decide if he wanted to read a little bit more, "but really, this book, my mum bought me for Christmas is intresting. It talks about potions and it's uses, as my mum's a healer." Remus decided to read for ten more minutes, before he got ready for lunch. James continued to finish opening his gifts. Twenty minutes later, after a few more words and James opening more of his gifts, the three boys walked down to the great hall chattering away.

"wonder what they will have?" Sirius said his stomach growling, "I'm starving." they walked down chattering about random things. James went on a bit about his christmas presents. and Remus and sirius talked with him about different items and what they could do with them. as they reached the first floor the subject turned to Sirius's present.

"hey, you know, we should do something with that kit," James said grinning. Remus raised an eyebrow, but Sirius grinned widely displaying all his teeth. James looked around at his friends' reactions.

"that would be great! We can stir up lots of trouble tonight! I can't wait you can use the fireworks package in that box,, mate. I think that would suit the cause and mind you continue the festivities," Sirius said now excited and interested. He looked thoughtful and a even bigger grin this one looking more arogant spread across his face. Remus looked at the two looking unbelievingly and rolled his eyes at them.

"I don't think it's wise or very kind to do it during christmas. It's not," Remus said thoughtfully concern clear in his voice. He was not sure if it was a good idea a prank or two wasn't a big deal but not on christmas. It seemed that playing pranks on christmas would be mean spirited and that it would ruin the celebrations. It wouldn't seem right, either, it just wasn't the way he was brought up.

"oh, come on, remus! It's only a harmless prank? it'll be alright!" Sirius persuaded him interrupting remus grinning and james nodded. Their conversation was cut short as they arrived at the great hall. The Marauders decided not to talk about the prank just now. They entered the great hall and sat people at the table had a pleasant lunch time, the few people at the table talked about different things, all pleasant. It was a very nice filling lunch with a light atmosphere, which went by very quickly. The hour and a half flew by and before they knew it people was leaving one by one. After lunch the Marauders decided to go outside and have a snowball fight, which was very fun, but after an hour and fifteen minutes at three fifteen they decided that they were done.

they spent the rest of the day having a good time. Sirius and james talked and laughed a lot more, while Remus who talked with them as well was more quiet, but still managed to have fun. Finally it was night time, it was about eleven thirty when they decided to put the plan in place, well at least Sirius and James did. Remus reluctantly followed along though he still had doubts about the plans. James and Sirius assured Remus that everything will be just fine, that if he didn't want to actively participate he didn't have to.

"we need a person to watch the area to make sure that no one discovers us. So, if you don't want to be involved and it makes you more comfortable you can do that. Besides, we both want to set off the fireworks anyway" James whispered quietly grinning at Remus encouragingly, as they walked down to the Entrance hall. james and Sirius both looked around them to be sure the coast was clear, as the fireworks package under James's Robes was a bit bulky.

James and Sirius instructed Remus where to stand and they all came up with a signal for when there was someone approaching and when to hide. James extracted the package from his robes and opened it. Sirius helped James set the assorted collection of fireworks down and properly set it all up. James and Sirius was quite excited as this was an interesting Christmas prank kit. It would explode fireworks that looked like Christmas decorations, Christmas lights, and various famous Christmas characters. It would also sprinkle confetti all over the place.

So, Together, they tapped the unlit fireworks with their wands and performed the spell on the fireworks as per instructions. The fireworks immediately exploded. with that, the three Marauders fled from the scene as planned so not to be caught.


End file.
